If Things Were Different
by Flannigan's
Summary: The bathroom scene between Harry and Draco imagined differently. If I get enough requests I'll add a revamped version with a different ending.
I followed Draco down the corridor. He ducked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Just what is he up to? I followed him determined to prove that he was up to no good, as usual. I started to follow him into the bathroom, when I heard footsteps coming down the opposite end of corridor. I ducked around the corner and hid. The footsteps grew closer. And there familiar shuffle could belong to no other than Flinch. There was a meow and he stopped.

"Well what is it then, Mrs. Norris?"

I instinctively drew closer to the wall. Flinch started my way when a bang echoed from the other end of the corridor. The sound drew Flinch away and the footsteps faded away. I peeked around the corner. Coast is clear. I silently rushed through the corridor and slipped into the bathroom, with my wand drawn. I froze.

Draco was leaned over the sink crying. He was paler than normal. The sight of blood shocked was blood splattered on the floor. All over the sinks. And his arms. The shirt sleeves were rolled up on both sides. He was furiously scrubbing on his left arm. To the point that the skin was scratched open and bleeding. The blood flowed from his arm, soaking him. It was shining a sickening shade of red that stood out against the pale marble and skin.

The door closed behind me and I cringed. Malfoy instantly looked up at me. His face was unguarded and I saw a glimpse of the fear and vulnerability that lied underneath. His expression changed. His eyes now looked crazed and he started to chuckle darkly.

"Of course it would be you. Who else would it be, other than you Potter?"Draco sneered. It lacked it's usual malice.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" I asked hesitantly. I looked from his face to his arm. His left arm was visible now that he was no longer scrubbing. His arm was bloody and mutilated. Patches of skin were missing, exposing the muscle tissue underneath. But even through the mess, the dark mark was visible.

"Do you like what you see Potter?!" Draco barked. My attention snapped from his arm back to his face. I opened my mouth to say something and then promptly closed it. What the bloody hell do you say?

"What? Not going to laugh, Potter. Shove this in my face?" Draco choked over the words, "Tell me I deserve this? This is what I get. I known that!" Draco finished with fresh tears streaming down his face.

"No," I answered lamely. Draco looked at me suspiciously. "Why did you do that?" Asked motioning to his arm. Draco looked down at his arm. Then he started laughing. He threw his head back and continued to laugh. The kind of laughter an insane person has. He stopped and looked at me.

"Don't you see?" he pulled his arm away from the sink and stepped forward, giving me a better view of his arm. I instinctively stepped back. He dropped his arm and it hung limply by his side.

" It won't ever go away. No matter what I do," He chuckled. "I won't ever be free." He whispered. His face fell and all traces of deliriousness vanished. He started to cry. Sobs racked his body. He was no longer the Draco Malfoy that I knew. In front me was a boy that had been broken.

I stepped forward. Draco drew his wand and pointed it at me. I froze with one hand up in front of me, while I carefully slid my wand in my trousor pockect.

"Don't come near," He threatened. But there wasn't much conviction in his threat. He looked more like a wounded animal backed into a corner.

"Draco," I ventured "I just want to help. Let me help you." He stared at me for a moment.

"So now we are on first name basis, _Harry_? You can't help me. There's nothing you can do. I will never be free. Do you know what they want me to do?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"They want me to kill Dumbledore!" He screeched. I swallowed. Of course, what better way to get to him than a student. "I can't kill him."

"We can help you," I took a step forward. Draco raised his wand and stepped back. I stopped. "We can get you out," I coaxed.

"No you can't. There is no way out!" His face twisted into despair. "There's no way out," he repeated. "Unless, I…" Draco looked at me. I could see a thought forming in his mind. His eyes shone with excitement. A shiver ran through me. What was he thinking. He lifted his wand to the underside of his jaw.

"Draco, what-what are you doing?" I demanded. A smile appeared on to his face.

"I'm doing something that should have been done a long time ago," he replied.

"You don't have to do this" I pleaded, "I can help you." He took a step back. "Please, we can fight Voldemort together. You don't have to do this." He shook his head.

"It's too late," he croaked. More tears flowed down his cheeks. "I've done things. I can't take them back. I've caused too much damage," he whispered the last part.

"That's not true," I urged, stepping forward cautiously.

"Don't get closer!" Draco yelled, tightening the grip on his wand. "Let this be my one good deed for the world."

"Draco-"

"Tell Granger and Weasley, I'm sorry," He interrupted, "They never deserved the way I treated them." The shock set in. I couldn't breathe. Is this happening? This can't be. Thoughts rushed through my head, the tiniest blips of plans forming, before the impracticality of them dismissed them. What am I going to do? When he, I'll just-no. What am I going to do?

"Oh, and Potter," they way he said it, it was like it was one last time for old times sakes, "You better win."

It happened too fast.

I drew my wand.

 _Avada Kedavra._

A green light flashed and before I could comprehend it, Draco's lifeless body laid before me.


End file.
